An Eye For Detail
by SpiriterGirl
Summary: For the first time in his life, he tries to figure out something other than just a case. Co-written with ToTheJourney2014


This is Agent Jennifer Jareau," JJ answered the telephone. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, Agent Jareau," Captain Jameson Henry replied. "My name is Captain Jameson Henry, and I'm over the Oklahoma City Investigative Division. We've got a series of crimes here that I think you are going to want to take a look at."

Kayleigh McIntyre waved at Captain Henry as she passed by his office on her way to the cubicle where she volunteered on her days off. She sat down at the desk and immediately got to work trying to find patterns in the latest string of murders that were plaguing their city.

Once he was off the phone call with Agent Jareau, Captain Henry walked out of his office and over to the cubicle where Kayleigh McIntyre came in to work every day. "I just got off the phone with Agent Jennifer Jareau. She's an agent with the FBI, and she's assured me that her team will be here first thing tomorrow morning. Do you think you can have some sense made of this to give them when they arrive?"

Kayleigh nodded, giving Captain Henry a confident smile. "I will find something. I promise you." She turned her attention back toward the papers she was looking through. "I'll have all the information they need ready first thing tomorrow night, even if I have to stay here all night to get it finished."

Captain Henry sighed and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't do that, Leigh. You promise me that you'll go home at a decent hour and get some sleep." He kissed the top of her head. "I don't want you to wear yourself out, and I want you here in the morning to greet the Fed's when they arrive."

Kayleigh put her hand over his on her shoulder and looked up into his eyes. "I'm okay, James. I promise." She stepped closer to him. "You've taken care of me for a long time, but I'm not sick anymore. I'm okay." She turned him toward the opening of the cubicle. "Go home. You've made the call, and help will be here first thing in the morning." She gave him a hug from behind. "No more worrying tonight. Promise me. You go home and get a good night sleep yourself. I'll see you in the morning."

"It's my job to worry about you. You were only released from the hospital a week ago, so don't push yourself too hard," Captain Henry replied as he gave a reluctant nod. He walked back to his office to grab his briefcase and wallet before she could protest. Kayleigh had always been one of his best resources, but on the last case she had been involved in she had been kidnapped and caught in the crossfire between the unsub and his police officers. He hated that he hadn't been there at the time to save her from being shot. When he had visited her at the hospital, the nurses were talking to her about her /sickness/. It'd caught him off-guard, and he hated that. Since the death of her parents when she had been fifteen years old, Captain Henry had felt responsible for the young woman... including bringing her into his own home to raise her after her loss. Yet he had missed every sign of her depression.

Kayleigh sat at her desk and looked through the file again. It seemed to be random crime scenes, but at each one, she noticed the murderer had cut a similar pattern into the victim's skin in addition to leaving a mark on their clothing. It was something small that it appeared most of the investigators had over looked it... but she had noticed it. She always did her best to look at the smallest details to try and find things the investigators themselves may have missed while going over the evidence themselves. She drew a picture of the pattern he'd made on each body and shook her head. The pattern meant nothing to her right now, but that wasn't going to stop her. She pulled up her Google search engine and searched for satanic or cult symbols. It took her the better half of an hour to find the symbol that matched the killer's handiwork.

After finding the correct symbol, Kayleigh leaned back in her chair and ran her fingers through her hair. She spent more than an hour reading about the Udjat, taking notes as she perused the internet. This was just the sort of information that the Feds would want to know once they arrived the following morning. She sighed, reaching for her cup of coffee to discover it was empty. Growling under her breath, she realized it was after three in the morning. She had been working for a lot longer than she had thought. She dropped her empty paper cup in the trash can beside her desk, gathered up all of the notes and papers and photographs about the case, and turned off the lights. Waving good-bye to the overnight desk sergeant, she opened the door of the police station and stepped out into the early morning darkness.

Kayleigh walked into the police station the next morning just after nine to find it to be a buzz of activity. There were more FBI agents than there were police officers, and she wasn't sure whom to speak to first. Having so many people all in one room was making her head spin from all of the details she was automatically observing about them. She stumbled just a little, grabbing the corner of a desk that was close by to keep herself from falling over due to all of the sensations.

"Are you okay?" Dr. Spencer Reid asked with concern, stepping away from everyone else and approaching the young woman who had come into the station. "Is there something I can help you with?" He started to reach out and grab her upper arm to support her but stopped, too nervous to do something like that.

Kayleigh shook her head and sat down in the empty chair that was at the desk she had grabbed. "It's nothing," she replied in a quiet voice. "I tend to get dizzy spells when I'm around a lot of people." She sighed and then looked up into his eyes. "I didn't mean to draw your attention away from the meeting. In fact, we should probably both get in there." She gave him a shy smile. "I'm Kayleigh McIntyre. I help out the police department from time to time."

"Don't worry about it," Spencer responded. He glanced over his shoulder toward the area where the others were gathered. "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid," he said as he looked back at her. "They can do without both of us for a little while until you're sure you're okay."


End file.
